<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story of Evil by A_Sheep_That_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069891">The Story of Evil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sheep_That_Writes/pseuds/A_Sheep_That_Writes'>A_Sheep_That_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs of the Seven Deadly Sins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Gen, Guillotine, Jealousy, Lucifer is an asshole, Pride, Swearing, Unrequited Love, War, executions, in this story, mistreatment of citizens, not all of the brothers are related, tags will update as I go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sheep_That_Writes/pseuds/A_Sheep_That_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time in a land so far away<br/>Was an evil kingdom that no demon dared to face<br/>Ruling with an iron fist and standing center stage<br/>Was a prince who's thousands of years in age</p><p>"Now, bow down!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character &amp; Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs of the Seven Deadly Sins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Son of Evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New series based on the seven deadly sins songs made by Mothy! I absolutely love these songs, and I wanted to make an Obey Me story based on these songs.</p><p>I think someone did this before, and I wanted to add my own personal twist on it and make the songs suit the Obey Me characters, specifically the brothers. Not all of the brothers are related though, and it will depend on the story.</p><p>English lyrics are based on JubyPhonic's cover.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"AHAHAHAHA! Now, bow down!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Once upon a time in a land so far away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was an evil kingdom that no demon dared to face</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ruling with an iron fist and standing center stage</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was a prince named Lucifer who's thousands of years in age</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>There wasn't anything the prince couldn’t have</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a white-haired servant serving as his right-hand man</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a pet named Cerberus with not one head, but three</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could buy the world no matter what the price may be</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>If there wasn't money for the tyrant left to spend</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He'd take it from his loyal subjects to no end</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Lucifer glared at the orange-haired citizen who tried to steal food.</p><p>"Oh, because you're starving? Well, that's not my problem. Why do you not have the money to pay for it, hm?"</p><p>"Y-you don't understand, it's for my brother and me...w-we're both starving, and we tried to get jobs but..."</p><p>"You weren't qualified for any? Well, I don't believe that it's my fault that no one wants to hire you. Now, you've tried to steal from me, the prince, your ruler! You have committed an unforgivable crime, and it won't go unpunished!"</p><p>The orange-haired man's eyes widened in horror. He's all too familiar with what happens when someone defies the prince.</p><p>"B-but...y-you're majesty...y-you can't kill me! My brother...I'm all he has! We just wanted food-"</p><p>"<strong>All those who defy me are to die!</strong>"</p><p>The evil prince pointed towards the poor man.<br/><br/>"<strong>Now, bow down!</strong>"</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>But this prince was like any other boy and girl</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Falling for someone who lived in another world</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it came to pass they were also with someone else</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Simeon, an angel from the Celestial Realm!</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Since the former prince, Lord Diavolo, visits were prevalent, as he managed to establish peace between the three realms.</p><p>So it was no surprise when a human decided to visit the Devildom. Lucifer usually wouldn't care less.</p><p>But, upon seeing them, he fell in love at first sight. His usually stern and indifferent face was painted with a light blush, and his crimson eyes that would scare anyone that dared to look him in the eyes lit up with warmth.</p><p>He was kind to the human, unlike how he was with the rest of his citizens, and treated them the best he could, wanting to make them his. He spoiled them, showered them with attention, and treated them like royalty.</p><p>The human's kind response convinced the evil prince that they would be his in due time. However, the human didn't see things his way.  Lucifer mistook their platonic gestures for romantic interest.</p><p>But the human was interested in someone else.</p><p>-</p><p>Lucifer was not pleased when he saw his "beloved" walking with an angel. Simeon, in his eyes, was a traitor when he refused to fight with him during a war that divided them.</p><p>"How dare they...how dare they fall for him, a traitor! What do they see in him that I don't have?!</p><p>The prince grabbed his hair in frustration and let out a frustrated cry.</p><p>"I am the prince. I'm the one they're supposed to want, not him! <strong>This will not stand</strong>!"</p><p>He called for his loyal servant, seething with envy and wrath, and his servant arrived right by his side. Upon doing so, the prince gave his command,</p><p>“<strong>Go and kill any human and angel that dared step into my territory!</strong>”</p><p>-</p><p>The next day was a massacre. </p><p>Screams and cries of visiting citizens rang through the air. The smell of blood and fire filled it. Various candles sparkling with life were extinguished.</p><p>But the prince smiled through it all, reveling in the pained cries and shouts. The sadistic prince didn't care and even chuckled with delight. He couldn't stop smiling.</p><p>It felt so good.</p><p>"Ah, today's really warm, isn't it?"</p><p>He carried on with the day as if it was a normal one.</p><p>Ignoring the bangs on his door, he turns around when his servant called for him.</p><p>With a bright smile on his face, he says with a horrifyingly calm voice,</p><p>"<strong>Oh, is it tea time yet?</strong>"</p><p>-</p><p>Meanwhile, at a graveyard, a young boy cried and mourned over the loss of his guardian. He barely managed to get away from the soldiers who were hunting him down. The child's blue eyes couldn't stop crying tears, and his loud, pained sobs pained the older man next to him. Simeon must've taken care of him.</p><p>It's a shame that a father had to leave his boy behind.</p><p>Realizing that the prince most likely responsible, the demon clenched his hands until his knuckles turned white, shaking with rage and a thirst for vengeance.</p><p>He stood and said in a low voice, <strong>"I have had enough,"</strong> and walked to the center of the kingdom, where he beckoned for all the citizens to listen to him.</p><p>"Citizens of this disgrace of a kingdom! For so long, the prince has been nothing but a sadistic and selfish bastard who takes what he wants and won't bat an eye to the suffering! As long as his desires were fulfilled, he couldn't give a shit about any of us! Today, he has taken many innocent lives. Haven't he had enough?! We had done nothing but sat idly by while we and everyone else around us suffered! Shouldn't this be where we draw the line? No, we should've drawn the line long ago, but none of us had the courage to go up against that shitty prince. Think about tonight and the injustice of all he has done in the past!"</p><p>The crowd murmured, but the majority of the citizens were already on board.</p><p>"Together, let us storm the castle and make sure that bastard gets what he deserves. Won't you stand up and fight?! Or would you rather continue to live under his rule and suffer for the rest of your lives?!"</p><p>The citizens were afraid, but they'd be lying if they said they didn't want the prince KILLED. Without hesitation, the citizens raised their fists in agreement, announcing their betrayal to the prince and will to fight.</p><p>"The prince took everything from us!"</p><p>"He was never fit to rule!"</p><p>"My family and I suffered because of him!"</p><p>"He killed my brother! My only family!"</p><p>The demon nodded with satisfaction.</p><p>"Then it's settled. This ends <strong>NOW</strong>."</p><p> </p><p>And so, they fought. The blonde demon led the mob, and they fought many battles against Lucifer's men. Even though it seemed hopeless for a group of angry citizens to go against the most elite soldiers, their rage and desire for justice fueled them to stay alive and keep fighting.</p><p>Their determination and hidden rage finally reared its head and couldn't be bested by the soldiers. The anger and wrath displayed in every merciless slaughter of the soldiers expressed years of suppressed emotions after the citizens suffered for so long. And now they finally get to fight back. </p><p>
  <span class="u-noselect">Eventually, the mob defeated all of the soldiers. The mob stormed the castle, the blonde demon still leading the fight, and no servant was anywhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u-noselect">Green eyes searched for the prince, who has always wanted to end the prince with his own hands. Surprisingly, his target was standing there with a wicked smile on his face, as if he was expecting them to come.</span>
</p><p>The prince did nothing as the other demon arrested him.<br/><br/><strong>"How dare you, barbarians!"</strong><br/><br/>-<br/><br/>After being arrested, the prince was thrown into the filthiest jail. No bed, no bowl, nothing. He's due to be executed at three. But he knew this would happen. There was no doubt that the people were angry and would rather want him dead after all that he had put them through.</p><p>Some ruler he was. He didn't really think that he would have his life ended by the people he was supposed to rule over.</p><p>But he didn't feel any fear. Instead, he smiled to himself and waited patiently for his time to arrive. </p><p>Soon, Lucifer was led out of his cell, out the door, and to the execution site. The people who once looked at him with fear now wore satisfied smiles or angry faces, booing at the prince and yelling at him. He heard many accusations. Everything he had done came back to him, but he didn't pay any mind to anyone.</p><p>He couldn't care less. All he did was stare blankly at the jeering crowd, but his face doesn't change.</p><p>Resting his head underneath the blade of the guillotine, he continued to stare at the crowd.</p><p>Smiling one last time, he says with a calm voice,</p><p>
  <strong>“Ah, is it tea time?”</strong>
</p><p>The blade of the guillotine comes down and chops the head of the former prince. The holy water sprinkled on the blade and the prince's body slowly disintegrated him.</p><p>Silence. Then the crowd cheers. They were finally freed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Blooming ever-sweet, the evil flower reaps</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drowning in colors til it's all you can see</em>
</p><p>
  <em>History remembers, singing to this very day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How a son of such evil lived in such a wicked way</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Servant of Evil (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am your loyal servant,<br/>and you’re our country’s king.<br/>We are pitiful siblings,<br/>burdened by our destiny.<br/>Let hellfire consume me,<br/>if that’s what must be done,<br/>I will gladly play the part,<br/>so that you may shine, my sun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the second part with the servant. The English lyrics are based on Lizz Robinett's cover. The next chapter will have the ending to this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The prince was sitting on a chair, sipping his tea and enjoying the snacks in front of him. His loyal servant stood next to him and was dressed in black and yellow, with tan skin and white hair that glowed under the sun. He smiled happily as the prince enjoyed his afternoon tea.</p><p>Many people could mistake the servant for an angel, but little did they know that he was the demon servant of evil.</p><p>Compared to when he was with anyone else, the prince seems to show a fondness for his servant, smiling whenever the servant was present and spending quality time with him.</p><p>It was a silent day, except for the birds chirping, but they didn't pay mind to them. They were more focused on each other.</p><p>The servant decided to break the silence, "Lucifer?"</p><p>The prince, Lucifer, put down his cup and turned his head to his servant, "Yes, Mammon?"</p><p>"Do you remember...On the day we were born, the world was filled with joy? The bells gave their blessings to us siblings, a pair of boys. But for reasons that I could never understand...we were separated, and I could no longer hold your hand..."</p><p>Lucifer frowned at the memory.</p><p>He remembered that the two of them were playing together in the Celestial Realm, their old home, when all of a sudden Lucifer went to war for their sister. He had to leave Mammon behind when he lost and fell, becoming a demon and remaining in the Devildom. He had spent the majority of his life away from Mammon and ruling alongside Lord Diavolo until he and his butler passed away.</p><p>Then he took over. And he needed a servant. But it came as a surprise to him when the chosen servant that walked through the door was none other than his adorable younger brother. His brother smiled and bowed. Lucifer was filled with so much joy that he ran up to him and hugged him tightly, ignoring everyone else in the room.</p><p>His smile dropped when he saw Mammon's wings and horns, and he realized that Mammon became a demon like him.</p><p>
  <em>"You idiot...you fell. You left your home, your friends, and your status behind...and for what?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For you, Lucifer! And I don't have any regrets following you!"</em>
</p><p>Lucifer could only chuckle sadly as Mammon got down on one knee and pledged his loyalty to the new prince.</p><p><em>"If the whole world plots </em><em>to extinguish your light i</em><em>f they find the need to </em><em>leave you to die. </em> <em>Don’t you worry because </em><em>I am right by your side. </em> <em>So just smile for me, </em> <em>it’ll be alright. For </em> <em>I am your loyal servant, </em> <em>and you’re our country’s king. </em> <em>We are pitiful siblings, </em> <em>burdened by our destiny. </em> <em>Let hellfire consume me </em><em>if that’s what must be done. </em><em>I will gladly play the part </em><em>so that you may shine, my sun."</em></p><p> </p><p>Lucifer smiled, "You were always a dork. What kind of vow was that?"</p><p>Mammon gave him a bigger smile, "A vow I never plan on breaking."</p><p> </p><p>Besides doing chores and serving food, Mammon was in charge of running many errands for the prince. Usually, he'd find these things tiring to do, but he's willing to go through with it for his brother.</p><p>However, while running errands, he ran into two people. One of them was a human. The other, dressed mostly in white, looked familiar.</p><p>"Simeon?!"</p><p>The angel turned around, and his eyes brightened when he saw who was calling him, and he called out, "Mammon! Oh, how have you been? It's been a while since you...you know, fell."</p><p>"Eh, it's been a pain in the ass. But, I got to see Lucifer again after so long...you don't know how much I've missed him."</p><p>"Oh, I do know, you cried every single night, and you were pretty much out of it. So when you learned that Lucifer was going to become the new ruler, you knew you wanted to be there to be by his side. As you always did. You worked really hard to make sure you were selected. I've never seen you work so hard before Mammon, but I guess your hard work paid off."</p><p>"Yup! And now we're together again!" Mammon laughed, something Simeon hasn't heard in a long time.</p><p>"Wait," a voice spoke up, "you're the prince's servant? I thought I saw you when I came here."</p><p>Mammon turned his head to the human. "Ah, you did. Lucifer has taken an interest in you human, might even want to ask for your hand in marriage."</p><p>"H-has he?"</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"Oh.."</p><p>"He never changed a bit..."</p><p>Simeon raised an eyebrow, "Eh? I say he's changed quite a lot. But he's still as radiant as ever."</p><p>"I mean...he's still my brother. He's still the same Lucy I played with when I was younger."</p><p>"Heh...perhaps you haven't seen what he has done to his citizens...I guess nothing's stopping you from loving your brother."</p><p>The human spoke up, "So...you'll always love him...no matter what?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Always."</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>"Lucifer is really upset right now..."</em>
</p><p>The prince was shouting and muttering to himself, with Mammon standing right outside the door, concerned for his brother and unsure if he should go in there to comfort him.</p><p>Suddenly, he heard his name being called, and he immediately ran to his brother's side.</p><p>"Yes, Lucifer?"</p><p>“Go and kill any human and angel that dared step into my territory.”</p><p>And in a low voice, he adds, "<strong>And make sure those two traitors are shown no mercy.</strong>"</p><p>"Lucifer...are you sure that's the right thing to-"</p><p>"Mammon, that bastard Simeon betrayed me and refused to fight by my side.  Even though we're supposed to be brothers. But instead of fighting with me, he went against me, and he went against Lilith! We lost, and he stayed up there, still at the top with those...angels!"</p><p>Mammon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hasn't heard much from Simeon, but he knew that they were all close. To think that he betrayed them...his own family.</p><p>"Simeon...betrayed us?"</p><p>"Yes. Now, you have your orders. And you will not defy them. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Yes, Lucifer. As you wish."</p><p> </p><p>"Mammon...why?" Simeon sputtered as he realized that he was dying at the hands of his former brother. The human laid next to him on the ground, killed off quickly, so they don't suffer too much pain.</p><p>Mammon glanced at Simeon with sympathy. He really didn't want to do this to a former brother and an innocent human. And killing an angel will surely attract the attention of the Celestial Realm. Frankly, he never understood why he went with it, but he then remembered Lucifer's words, and only a little bit of regret remained. He did what was right...didn't he?</p><p>"You betrayed Lucifer and Lilith. I can't forgive you for that." Simeon immediately looked down in shame. He can't deny that. He will never forget the look on Lucifer's face when he told him that he wasn't joining him in the war. Or when Lilith died and Lucifer dove after her, crying out her name.</p><p>"D-did you have to kill the human too?"</p><p>"Sorry, Simeon, it's what Lucifer wants..."</p><p>"...I...see..."</p><p>Mammon stared at the ground as Simeon's light was extinguished, resting a hand on his face before immediately pulling it away.</p><p>"Huh, why the hell am I crying?"</p><p> </p><p>Mammon didn't pay any mind to the screaming and crying, though it broke his heart to see everything fall apart like this. He kept it together for Lucifer's sake, who was having a grand old time, reveling in the screams and chaos.</p><p>
  <em>"That guy always takes great pride in everything..."</em>
</p><p>"Ah, today's really warm, isn't it?"</p><p>"It is, Lucifer," Mammon responded, holding a tray in his hands.</p><p>"Oh, is it tea time yet?"</p><p>"Yes, today's snack will be brioche."</p><p>Lucifer smiled brighter, and Mammon can't help but smile back. Lucifer may be a tyrant in everyone else's eyes, but that smile...it's the same smile he wore on his face whenever the two of them were spending time together. It was so innocent and calming as it brought back so many warm memories.</p><p>With a smile and presence so warm...how could he see his own brother as a monster?</p><p>-</p><p>Mammon stared at the crowd as a blonde-haired demon delivered his speech demanding justice for the prince's wrongdoings to the people. The people all raised their fists and announced their now broken loyalty to the prince, claiming that they refuse to submit to such a monstrous ruler like him and that justice will be served.</p><p>Mammon frowned at the crowd and started to walk away. He knew this would happen eventually. </p><p>"It appears that soon this country will meet its fate. Torn to pieces by its people, crumbled under their hate. The masses claim that justice will be brought on us today."</p><p>Despite knowing what his brother has done, he doesn't deserve death. Perhaps atonement, but if the people wish to kill him, then he can't allow it. He refuses to lose his brother again. He swore on that day when they were reunited that he will be at his side no matter what.</p><p>And he's not going to break his promise now. Not ever.</p><p>"I won’t see it through. They will not get their way."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, feedback is appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Servant of Evil (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second part of the Servant of Evil.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, feedback is appreciated!</p><p>I was heavily inspired by the live-action version of the Story of Evil. So much emotion!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, it seems that the people decided to revolt," Lucifer said as he stared at the window. He's now aware of the rebellion and knew that the people would be coming after him soon. He doesn't know how to feel about this. He did what he thought was right, but it looks like his efforts weren't enough. However, he can't deny that the Devildom is in a more ruined condition than before, especially the citizens.</p><p>Did he really go too far? Was he really a bad ruler?</p><p>"They're coming for me. Surely they'll want me dead." Lucifer turned to Mammon, who was standing next to him the entire time. "You need to leave, Mammon. Escape from here. They'll kill you when they see you."</p><p>Lucifer looked down, "My fate has been sealed...there's no point for you to stay here."</p><p>Mammon immediately looked at Lucifer with shock. "What?"</p><p>"You heard me. Go. Now."</p><p>Mammon glared at Lucifer. "No."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"You heard me," Mammon replied and grabbed Lucifer's hand. "I'm not leaving."</p><p>Immediately, Lucifer forcefully freed his hand from Mammon's grasp and ran. Mammon immediately dashed after him. "Lucifer! Wait!" He reached for his brother again, only to be pushed away.</p><p>"Idiot," Lucifer shouted, "Do you want to get killed?! Once those rebels open the doors, they'll kill you on the spot!"</p><p>Lucifer took a deep breath before continuing.</p><p>"Ever since I fell, I was consumed by so much pride and anger. Anger because of the war, Simeon's betrayal, and Lilith's death. I ended up taking pleasure in watching others suffer, I took pride in everything I did. And I didn't care. I was filled with so much arrogance back then, a twisted sense of pride that I couldn't control, and that didn't change when I became a demon. I deserve my punishment."</p><p>"No...you-"</p><p>A loud explosion cut off Mammon's words.</p><p>"Listen Mammon, this place is about to collapse. You have to leave!"</p><p>"No! I already said I'm staying!"</p><p>"Idiot, why won't you listen to me?! I have been alone all along. This won't make any difference!"</p><p>Mammon was shocked. Alone? Did he felt alone? But he's here, was he not enough for Lucifer?</p><p>"I'm here, Lucifer! I always have! Despite distancing yourself at times, you hated being alone, right?! When Lilith died, Simeon betrayed you, and you had to leave me behind...you had no one that you cared about with you when you fell! But I'm here, Lucifer! I'm here now! Can't you see that?! I was with you ever since the beginning! Am I not enough?!"</p><p>Mammon looked down, "But I guess...I did betray you by not falling with you, by not being by your side the entire time, or being there for you in the Devildom when you were still grieving. I spent years in the Celestial Realm, crying every night wondering when you would come back. While you spent years in the Devildom alone, angry, and betrayed, still grieving over your loss with no one to turn to. When we should've spent that time helping each other heal as brothers should do!"</p><p>Mammon tried to calm himself down by running his fingers through his hair, "Why did this have to happen?! Why did we have to be separated?! I'm your brother, I should've followed you. I should've been there for you! We were just reunited! And now...you're going...to...die..."</p><p>Immediately, an idea popped into Mammon's head. And he realized that he could save Lucifer. Mammon walked over to a bookshelf, frantically searching for a book, and pulled it out when he found it. He then ran back to Lucifer.</p><p>"Hey! Grab this book!"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Don't just stand there. Hurry and grab this book!"</p><p>"Mammon, that's a forbidden book. If I grab it-"</p><p>"You'll switch bodies with me! I know! I want you to switch bodies with me!"</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Mammon grabs Lucifer's shoulder, begging for his brother to listen and do as he said. "Please Lucifer, run away from here. Let me handle them! No one will know we switched once I get rid of the book too, so everything will be fine!"</p><p>Lucifer immediately shook his head, "No! No, let go of me!" Lucifer tries to shake free from Mammon's grasp. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. His own brother wants to take responsibility and get killed in his place?! He wasn't going to let that happen, he's not losing him again!</p><p>"I'm not letting go Lucifer! I'm not letting you die out there! So please, live Lucy!" Lucifer's heart stopped upon hearing his old nickname and was almost moved to tears. It had been so long since Mammon called him that.</p><p>"Who do you think you are trying to order me?!" Lucifer shouted, trying to hide the pain. "You're just my damn servant!"</p><p>Mammon still refused to let go, "No, I'm you're fucking brother! Just switch with me, dammit! Why can't you just listen to me for once?!"</p><p>"Mammon! Stop!"</p><p>Mammon shouted at the top of his lungs, "I WANT YOU TO LIVE...AND I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO DIE!"</p><p>Lucifer couldn't hold back his tears anymore and his pride broke, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!"</p><p>Lucifer took a deep breath, he can't hold back how he feels anymore. It doesn't matter anymore. </p><p>"YOU'RE ALL THAT I HAVE LEFT!"</p><p>Mammon paused and let Lucifer go, causing him to fall on the floor and sob. He realized that he didn't consider how Lucifer would feel. He was right. They only have each other now. And if Mammon left, Lucifer would be alone again. But this time, he would truly have no one to turn to or look forward to seeing again. Everyone else he had known in his life is gone. Lilith, Simeon, Diavolo and Barbatos, and now he's next.</p><p>But, to him, there's no other option.</p><p>"Lucy, listen to me. Devildom is falling apart, and someone should take responsibility or the war will never end. All of those innocent lives taken and tortured...all because of your goddamn pride and grief! Because of you! And I can't stand it anymore! I can't stand the thought of losing you, Lucy..."</p><p>Mammon knelt down in front of Lucifer, "But...if we switch bodies, it's enough for me. It's all I can do for you as your servant AND your brother. I made my vow, and I'm not going to break it."</p><p>He lifted Lucifer's face up so that their eyes met, "If we are reborn, then we'll be together again! But for now, I'll always be here." Mammon placed his hand on Lucifer's chest, where his heart would be.</p><p>"I am never leaving your side, Lucifer. Not now, not ever. You'll never be alone."</p><p>That's it. At that moment,  Lucifer knew he's not going to be able to convince Mammon. They'll both be killed if they continue to argue, and Mammon certainly wouldn't want that. He's not wrong, though. Mammon will always remain in his heart. In the years he had spent alone, there was never a day when Mammon wouldn't cross his mind.</p><p>Maybe reincarnation wouldn't be so bad. Even if they end up back in the Celestial Realm somehow, at least they'll have each other. Maybe they can see Lilith again. They can fall again if they want to and live normal lives together.</p><p>Lucifer wiped his eyes, "Are you sure? You don't really understand what you're putting yourself through..."</p><p>Mammon sadly smiled, "I know...I may not be here with you, but I'll be looking over ya! And I'll always be in your heart and your memories, right?"</p><p>Lucifer sniffled and smiled, "Yes...yes you will. How could I ever forget an idiot like you?"</p><p>Mammon laughed, "Heh, and no one will know that we switched at all. The Great Mammon will surely fool them all! They'll think they're arresting you, but really, they're arresting me while you run free!"</p><p>Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle loudly, Mammon worked so hard to be diligent, but now he's letting his true personality shine. He never changed. He's still the adorable, childish, and silly little brother he grew up with. Wearing a smile that could light up the whole Devildom.</p><p>"We'll surely surprise them, Lucy! So come on, let's do it! My awesome acting skills will trick them into thinking I'm you!"</p><p>"Only an idiot like you would come up with a plan like this..." Lucifer smiled sadly, knowing that there's no turning back now. Mammon pulled him into one last hug and Lucifer immediately hugged back.</p><p>"I love ya, Lucy!"</p><p>"...I love you too, Mammon."</p><p>The two of them reluctantly pulled away.</p><p>Mammon holds out the book in front of Lucifer, and he grabs it. The spell activated, and the two switched bodies. Lucifer looked at his own body, now possessed by Mammon, who's giving him the biggest smile. Mammon picked up the book and threw it into the fireplace, rendering it useless.</p><p>"Alright, let's go."</p><p>The two brothers hold hands for a moment before separating. Lucifer runs to find another exit while Mammon, now in Lucifer's body, walks towards the entrance, sealing his fate.</p><p>Even when the leader of the rebellion struck Mammon down and arrested him...</p><p>Lucifer ran and ran and never looked back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I am only a fake while the true king runs free.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We are a pair of broken brothers, damned by cruel destiny.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you must be called "evil," as the masses curse your name</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Then, I am evil too, for our blood's one and the same.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If the day comes that we are reborn once again.<br/>It’d be nice to play with you. So I’ll wait for you ‘til then.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have gladly played my part, so that you may shine, my sun...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is appreciated! ^^</p><p>(I might need help with writing lust when it comes to it, though...)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>